Green and Black Flowers
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Shego is getting flowers from a secret admierer, and Drakken wants to turn them into an army of poison shooting flower things. Can Ron cope with Kim's new punishment? AND WHO LIKES SHEGO?
1. The roses begin

GREEN AND BLACK FLOWERS  
  
This is my first attempt at a fanfic in months, my muse walked out on me and left me with writers  
  
block. Well, I hope it's okai, so let me know.  
  
And please be kind...  
  
"Urgg....." Shego muttered as she walked into the lab. Drakken was standing there, staring at  
  
a bunch of roses. I mean, a good couple hundred. "Shego, what have you been DOING when you go  
  
on vacation, or more, WHO have you been doing?" Drakken asked over all the roses. Shego rolled  
  
her eyes. "Nothing, no one. You KNOW I only have eyes for YOU Drakkie!" She said, grinning.  
  
"Shego, are you doing that sarcasm thing again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~*~  
  
"Did the flowers make it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you SURE??"  
  
"YES!!!!!"  
  
"If they didn't make it I'll..."  
  
"Throw a tantrum?"  
  
~*~  
  
"HEY, KIM!" Ron shouted, running down the hall after her. She ducked into her locker and  
  
tried to pretend that he wasn't there. Too bad, he had the scent. Now was the time for Humiliation  
  
Nation.  
  
"Hey, KP, what's with the hat?" Ron asked, out of breath. She sighed and mumbled  
  
something. "What was that? You mumbled....." Kim grabbed Ron's shirt collar and brought his face  
  
up to hers. "My parents caught me sneaking over to the Carribean and grounded me, but not ONLY  
  
THAT! They also......" She let go of Ron and looked at the ground then whispered. "They also cut  
  
my hair."   
  
"They did?" He asked, not too sure what the deal was about. "My hair has been long for  
  
years, and now it's short, just above a buzz cut." She whimpered. "Weird, that's your punishment?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Where the Hell do these flowers keep coming from?" Shego muttered to herself, looking at  
  
all the roses. "I don't know, but I'm about to turn them into an arsenal of evil flowers that shoot  
  
poison!" Drakken said, laughing all evil like. "You won't be touching MY flowers! Besides, roses  
  
don't have poison." Shego said, rolling her eyes. Sometimes she really wanted to hurt him.   
  
"Well, FINE! I want you to go out and steal all the poisonous flowers and plants you CAN!"  
  
Drakken screamed, pointing at the door. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shego turned to leave but  
  
looked over her shoulder. "Ok, Drakken. You don't have to be so dramatic!"   
  
Okai, how is it? Okai?? You probably know who sent the flowers, don't you? Oh well, maybe I'm  
  
lucky and will still have the element of surprise when Shego finally finds out her secret admirer! 


	2. All for a wig

Green and Black Flowers  
  
Ron sat in Kim's room, looking around. Kim walked in with her hat off. Good, LORD! It  
  
WAS short!! Maybe two inches long, that was it. Ron's mouth dropped open and he stared for a  
  
moment. Then, realizing what he was doing he snapped his jaw back up and tried to look the other  
  
way. Kim went running out of her room crying, leaving Ron sitting there on her bed, feeling bad.  
  
Kim ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She put the toilet seat down and  
  
sat on it, sulking. "I'm ugly. Not even my own best friend can look at me now." She whispered to  
  
herself. She didn't hear Ron let himself out.   
  
~*~  
  
"SHEGO!!!!!" Drakken screamed. Shego came in stepping over a bunch of roses and lilies.   
  
"Now what?" She asked, grouchy. "It's two in the morning! And I haven't had my  
  
coffee!!!" She growled. "Usually, I wouldn't mind. But I was out until midnight stealing you all  
  
those poisonous flowers and plants!!! I'M TIRED, DRAKKEN!!!"  
  
Drakken's eyes grew and he backed up. "Yeesh, Shego!" She just glared and walked back  
  
out, not caring about stepping on her roses.  
  
~*~  
  
"I really need one! C'mon, Wade!! Pleeeeaaase?" Kim begged at the computer in her locker.   
  
"Ok, ok." Wade said, giving in. Kim had been begging him for days to buy her a wig that  
  
looked like her old hair, before everyone found out about her punishment.   
  
"Thanks, Wade. You rock!" Wade tried to smile.   
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, Kim. It'll be hard to find a wig just like how your  
  
hair.....was....." Kim sighed. "Don't worry, I believe in you. If any one can find me that wig, it's  
  
you, Wade!" Wade blushed a bit and Kim turned off the computer to go to her next class.  
  
~*~  
  
Kim sat outside her house, pretending she were anywhere but there. Luckily her parents were  
  
gone for the night, but she was stuck with the tweebs. Ron came running up the drive way waving  
  
something red orange around. THE WIG!  
  
"WADE FOUND IT!" He yelled, and tripped on a rock. The wig went up in the air and Kim  
  
jumped up. She almost missed it, but in the end, it was in her hand and she was on Ron. "Of all the  
  
places to land, why did it have to be on me?" Ron mumbled. Kim stood up and Rufus came  
  
crawling out of Ron's pocket.   
  
"Owwww...." Rufus managed before passing out.  
  
~*~  
  
Shego tried to relax in the bath tub, but she was too busy racking her brains on who was  
  
sending her the flowers. "Drakken? Ewww....gross!" Shego muttered to herself. She ducked her  
  
head under the water. When she came back up, she heard Drakken screaming at her through the  
  
intercom. "Why did he put that stupid thing in the BATHROOM?" She screamed, climbing out of  
  
the tub and scurrying to grab a towel.   
  
Shego came stalking into the lab, clad in only a towel. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU  
  
WANT?" She screamed. Drakken blushed a little and tried not to look at Shego.   
  
"Umm.....w-w-well, I did it. I, uh, I made the arsenal of poison plants. Now Kim Possible w-  
  
won't be able to beat......us..." Drakken stuttered. Shego glared and started to walk out of the room.  
  
She left her bath for THIS? She paused at the door.  
  
"Drakken, NEVER disturb my bath AGAIN!!! Next time, you'd better be DYING!" She  
  
yelled and slammed the door behind her, leaving Drakken standing there, dazed. The plants would  
  
have to wait until morning.   
  
~*~  
  
"Oh! It's PERFECT! How in the world did Wade DO it? Now I won't have to worry  
  
about....Bonnie......pulling off my hat and revealing the hideous ME. I look just like I did!" Kim  
  
gushed while looking in the mirror. Ron stood in the background. He didn't see why she was so  
  
determined to hide the short hair. It was something to adjust to, but was it worth the pain she had put  
  
herself through? And he didn't like the wig. But he couldn't tell Kim that.  
  
  
  
Could he? 


	3. Ignored!

GREEN AND BLACK FLOWERS  
  
chapter...three? Right? Yeah...  
  
"So...why did you're parents cut off your hair? I mean, it's a pretty weird punishment. Normally.." Ron was saying on the phone.  
  
"BECAUSE! I snuck off to the Carribean to impress Bonnie. THAT'S why they cut my hair! They said it's to teach me that image isn't everything." Kim exploded. She couldn't see, but she knew that by know Ron's eyes were wide.   
  
"You did it to IMPRESS BONNIE? I thought you didn't CARE what she thinks about you! Wow, Kim..." Kim glared at her mirror. She listened to him go on a while longer when she cut him off.   
  
"RON! You don't get it! I'm sick of saving everyone and not getting anything in return! I'm the captain, and the cheerleaders won't give me any respect! I'm tired of the way I've been living! And I'm tired of Bonnie saying you're my boyfriend!"  
  
"Bonnie says I'm your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, but that's besides the point."   
  
"KIM! DINNER!"  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
"Uh....bye..."  
  
~*~  
  
Shego sat in her bedroom and stared at the wall. "When I find out who is sending me those flowers...I'm going to KILL THEM!" She screamed at no one in particular. She rolled out of her bed and landed on a bunch of roses. "I swear, I'll watch them SUFFER!" She muttered before walking out to see why Drakken was being so quiet that day.   
  
When she got to the lab she saw him hunkered over a collection of poisonous plants, adding mechanical things to them. "You're actually doing this by your SELF?" She called? Drakken looked up and back down to the plants. Shego glared and walked off, fine. Let him be that way!  
  
"Shego! I need a washing machine!" He called after her. She sighed and walked out to find one to steal. At least it was two in the morning, and at least she was bored.  
  
~*~  
  
Shego came back with the washing machine and Drakken threw her out of the lab. "No appreciation! I swear!" She screamed through the door and stormed off.  
  
A/N: In the next chapter, Shego and Kim run into each other! And maybe we'll find out who Shego's secret admirer is! ~_~ 


	4. The secret is out!

GREEN AND BLACK FLOWERS  
  
chapter four  
  
Shego sat on top of a washing machine painting her nails. "Be back before midnight. Don't keep me waiting." She mimicked Drakken. It was two minutes past midnight.   
  
~*~  
  
Kim woke up to Wade screaming at her from the communicator. "Kim! I've been calling you for fifteen minutes!" He said when she grabbed the communicator.   
  
"Wade. It's 12:15 in the morning." She muttered. Kim sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Is it important, or is it that frozen corn dog man again?"   
  
"It's SHEGO!" Wade said. "She's stealing a bunch of washing machines and some washers."   
  
"I'm on it."  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's my wig? Where's my WIG?" Kim fussed, looking through her pack.   
  
"Why do you need the wig?" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you're out to impress Shego. Wait, maybe you are, you tried to impress Bonnie!" Kim looked hurt.  
  
"I don't need my enemies getting giggles over the loss of my hair!" She shouted and continued to look for her wig. Just as she found it the jet landed on top of the appliance store. Kim put the wig on as she went running to find a roof window so she could get in.   
  
They got in and went running over to the washing machines where they saw Shego, blowing on her nails. "Stop Shego!" Kim shouted. Shego grinned and hopped off the washing machine.  
  
"Kim! I'm so glad you're here! You won't believe how LONELY I've been!" She exclaimed, putting her gloves on. Kim looked confused and didn't see the fist coming.  
  
The two started fighting, as usual. While Ron went running to find where Drakken was.   
  
Fists went flying, and Shego went to kick Kim. Kim jumped and missed it, but was punched. Shego was kicked in the stomach and Ron couldn't find Drakken. Kim jumped on a washer and did a back flip, landing on the ground. Only, the ground was on even and went "OOF!" when she landed. Kim looked down as Shego jumped over the washer and landed on the ground, which DIDN'T go "OOF!".  
  
"JR?" Kim exclaimed. Sure enough, she had landed on Senior Jr. Jr. "What are YOU doing here?"   
  
Jr. Gave a goofy grin and stood up. When Kim stood up her wig fell off and everyone gasped. Ron came running up. "I don't see Drakken anywhere, K..." Ron started when he saw Kim standing there, holding her wig.   
  
"Kim! You're HAIR!" Shego said, pointing. Kim blushed and hid her face in her hands.   
  
"What happened to your long, pretty hair?" Jr. inquired. Kim ran her fingers through the two inch long hair and bit her lip.   
  
"Well, I like it." Shego said. "But, you're interrupting something, Jr. Kim and I were fighting." Shego explained, pushing Jr. out of the way.   
  
"But, but! I came here to see you!" Jr. argued. Shego stopped and looked at him. "Ever since you trained me to be a better villain, you're all I could think about!" Jr. Said.   
  
"YOU'RE the one that's been sending me flowers?" Shego screamed. "It was YOU? I should have known." Ron came up to Jr.   
  
"She's MINE!" He said. Jr. looked over at Ron. Ron stood his ground, and kept yelling. "MINE!" Shego glared and puncher Jr. Then she pushed Ron over.   
  
"I'm no ones. I don't like you guys, fight all you want. I like Kim." She said and walked past them. "It's been fun, but I was supposed to be back half an hour ago." She said and jumped in the air. Jr. Started to sob and Ron looked rather hurt. Kim just looked confused.   
  
~*~  
  
The next day at school Ron commented on Kim not wearing her wig. Kim just smiled and said "I think I finally learned what my parents were trying to teach me. I shouldn't be worried about the way I look, that's not the important thing."   
  
"It's just cuz Shego said that she likes your hair short. I can't believe you!" Kim smiled again and went to class.   
  
"Don't be jealous!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: It's done. ~_~ So....did anyone like it? 


End file.
